


Механическое сердце

by Elanor_p



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Human, M/M, Original Character(s), Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor_p/pseuds/Elanor_p
Summary: Макото, не без советов своей сестрёнки Комару, решает испытать удачу и почувствовать в лотерее, где главным призом был новомодный андроид BT900.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Механическое сердце

Курьер поставил в коридоре огромную коробку (выше Макото сантиметров на 25-30) и, пожелав хорошего дня, вышел за дверь, оставляя Наэги разбираться со всем самому.

Началась эта история с того, что младшая сестра Макото, Комару, предложила поучаствовать в лотерее, где разыгрывался какой-то новомодный андроид. По ее словам, выигрыш освободил бы его от уборки и готовки, и единственной заботой осталась бы работа. И вот уже на следующий день они опустили заполненный купон в специальный бокс.

А сейчас перед Наэги стояла коробка с его призом, в то время как в голове крутился огромный вихрь мыслей. Он просто не ожидал, что и вправду выиграет, будучи совершенно обычным заурядным парнем. Макото подошёл к шкафу, где покоилась его обувь и верхняя одежда, и из небольшого выдвижного шкафчика вытянул небольшой канцелярский нож. Длинный разрез, шуршание картонной коробки, и перед ним стоял андроид с закрытыми глазами.

Это был молодой парень (на вид лет 19-20), худой и высокий, со светлыми волосами и, почему-то, на нем были очки в белой оправе. На нем был костюм, состоящий из белой рубашки, черного пиджака и штанов, а ещё темно-зеленой ленты, закреплённой на манер галстука.

Макото замер, разглядывая андроида, и лишь позже заметил серый круг диода на правом виске.

— Как же тебя включить? — Наэги вытянул руку, думая коснуться диода, как внезапно глаза робота открылись.

У него были голубые глаза, напоминающие небо после дождя, и Макото невольно засмотрелся. Андроид несколько раз моргнул, диод загорелся ярко-синим (Наэги помнил из брошюры, что это означает нормальное состояние), и опустил взгляд на человека перед собой.

— Эм, я… — Макото неловко отшагнул назад, осознавая, что только что пристально рассматривал чужое лицо, хотя, это все-таки андроид, но…

— Приветствую, мое имя Бьякуя, я андроид марки ВТ900, — мысли Наэги прервал ровный, спокойный голос, — Я могу работать по дому, готовить и присматривать за вашими детьми. Также в мои возможности входит контроль вашего расписания, я могу говорить на 300 различных языках, а также я полностью функционален в качестве вашего сексуального партнера.

— Эм, — Макото в невысказанном вопросе приоткрыл рот, осмысливая речь андроида, — А… Ага, да, хорошо… В качестве… Кого?!

Только осмысленная фраза вызвала невероятное смущение — Наэги ощутил, как к щекам бодро прилил поток крови, а мысли в голове начали проноситься с невероятной скоростью.

— У вас имеются проблемы со слухом? — на миг Макото показалось, что в чужих глазах блеснули льдинки раздражения, — Я сказал, что я, за неимением у вас постоянного или временного партнера, могу выполнять функции…

— Я понял! — Наэги неловко поднял руки, словно пытаясь отстраниться от робота, — Я понял. У меня все хорошо со слухом, просто… Неважно.

Диод андроида пару раз мигнул желтым и Макото начал мысленно просить, чтобы сейчас ничего не прозвучало. Видимо, зря…

— Ваше сердцебиение участилось, вы смущены, — Наэги был готов поклясться, что увидел на чужих губах усмешку.

— Эм, Бьякуя, верно? — нужно было сменить тему и побыстрее, — Меня зовут Макото Наэги и… Можешь ко мне обращаться на «ты», пожалуйста?

— Хорошо, — андроид впервые отвел взгляд от человека перед собой и обвел взглядом квартиру, — Могу я узнать, каковы будут мои задания?

— Ну, здесь не так много комнат — кухня, ванная, гостиная и две комнаты, моя и моей младшей сестры, когда она приезжает с ночевкой, — Макото неловко почесал голову, все-таки, даже учитывая, что перед ним стоял робот, запрограммированный на подобное, а не человек, указывать, что ему делать было как-то… Неправильно? — Я работаю с 9 утра до 18 вечера, но могу задерживаться.

Диод вновь мигнул жёлтым, записывая данные, а затем Бьякуя вежливо кивнул Макото.

— Могу я осмотреться? — голос андроида был ровный, без каких-либо эмоций, что несколько смущало Наэги.

— Да, конечно, — парень неловко улыбнулся, после чего заметил время на часах, — Я опаздываю!

Макото вихрем побежал в комнату, через пару минут выбежал уже в штанах и полурасстегнутой рубашке, с пиджаком под мышкой и лентой галстука на плече.

— Где эта обувь?! — Наэги оглядывался в поисках ботинок.

Парень попытался застегнуться, в результате пропустив одну пуговицу, и только он хотел начать все сначала, услышал спокойный голос:

— Остановись.

В то время как Макото растерянно замер, Бьякуя подошёл ближе — снова в его глазах было нечто, напоминающее раздражение! Пока Наэги думал над этим, андроид забрал из его рук пиджак и взял галстук, временно повесив на свое плечо, и спокойно расстегнул все пуговицы.

Тепло человеческого тела приятно ощущалось на синтетической коже, когда Бьякуя случайно касался оголенного участка кожи, застегивая пуговицы ровно. Затем последовал галстук, ровным узлом ложащийся во впадинку между ключицами. Пиджак Макото одел самостоятельно, смущенно думая о том, что с ним возятся будто с ребенком, на богатое воображение мгновенно подкинуло андроида в розовом платье.

— Ты снова покраснел, — теперь в казалось бы безэмоциональном голосе звучала едва заметная усмешка.

— Я-я просто… Спасибо, — Наэги отбросил мысли и благодарно улыбнулся, застегивая последнюю пуговицу на пиджаке.

Голубой свет диода вновь на пару секунд сменился желтым, Макото с немым смешком решил, что андроид записывает его неуклюжесть в важные пункты. Парень торопливо вытянул нужную обувь и даже не забыл свой портфель, пока Бьякуя стоял на месте, наблюдая за каждым движением человека. Почему-то его улыбка отозвалась странноватым сбоем в системе, и он не знал причины. Ощущалось как-то… Странно. Будто тириумный насос, работающий как сердце для человека, начал барахлить, разгоняя тириум быстрее чем нужно.

— Да, точно! — Макото вытянул из кармашка портфеля свою визитку, — Позвони, если что-то случится, хорошо? Телефон на тумбочке в гостиной.

Дождавшись сдержанного кивка со стороны Бьякуи, Наэги еще раз улыбнулся и попрощался, выбегая за дверь…

Сосредоточиться на работе было трудновато — мыслями Макото постоянно возвращался к своему новому сожителю, бросая взгляды на молчащий телефон. В груди сворачивалось некое беспокойство, все ли будет нормально с Бьякуей? Никогда еще не хотелось оказаться дома так быстро.

Кое-как выдержав рабочий день, постоянно нервно покачиваясь на стуле, Наэги быстро попрощался со всеми и побежал на улицу. Полчаса тряски в транспорте, и он стоял перед дверью в свою квартиру, сжимая ручку портфеля. Поворот ключа принес долгожданный звук щелчка, и Макото зашел внутрь. Первым, что отличалось, было то, что в квартире пахло едой — а Наэги перестал готовить после третьей замены плиты (и это все за пару месяцев!) — и разбросанные утром в спешке вещи исчезли.

— С возвращением, Макото! — неожиданно раздался голос сбоку, из-за чего Наэги нервно подпрыгнул.

— Почему ты стоишь здесь? — восстановить дыхание удалось не сразу, и голос дрогнул, но второй вопрос прозвучал спокойнее, — И как долго ты ждешь меня?

— 16 минут 19 секунд. Ты сообщил, что заканчиваешь работу в 18, и я рассчитал во сколько ты будешь дома, однако я не знал, какова твоя личная скорость, и несколько просчитался, взяв скорость среднестатистического человека.

Наэги несколько раз моргнул, обдумывая только что сказанное, когда андроид закончил свою речь.

— Твоя скорость более приближена к скорости ребенка или подростка, — теперь в глазах Бьякуи мелькнуло некое самодовольство.

— А, понял! — Макото уже привык к шуткам про свой рост и часто сам подшучивал над этим, — Комару часто говорила, что мне нужна будет стремянка для нормальной жизни.

Андроид лишь склонил голову влево на несколько градусов и произнес:

— Полагаю, я могу «быть стремянкой», исходя из своих функций.

— А? Нет-нет, это была шутка, Комару так шутит, — Макото неловко помахал руками.

— О, тогда я должен был изобразить смех? — брови андроида немного приподнялись, — Ха-ха.

— Это не прозвучало натурально, знаешь, — Наэги неловко улыбнулся, почесав затылок, — А, кстати, чем это пахнет?

— Ты не высказал пожеланий по поводу ужина, поэтому я взял это на себя. Продуктов было обнаружено немного, судя по всему, ты в основном питаешься на вынос и не занимаешься готовкой, — Бьякуя сложил руки за спиной, слегка наклонившись вперед.

— Да, я знаю, — Макото отвел глаза в сторону, теперь его за это не только Комару отчитывает, — Но что ты приготовил?

— Запеченный картофель. Картофель является хорошим источником витамина С, клетчатки, калия и марганца… И он являлся едва ли не единственным продуктом, который не был испорчен, и который можно было приготовить без дополнительных продуктов, — Бьякуя приподнял уголки губ в несколько саркастичной улыбке.

— Хах, ладно, — на лице Наэги проступила смущенная улыбка, — Я переоденусь и сейчас приду.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — теперь лицо андроида было безэмоциональным.

— Н-нет! Я могу и сам, — некстати всплыли утренние воспоминания (и Бьякуя в розовом платье, но это правда-правда случайность!).

Макото торопливо и не оборачиваясь убежал в свою комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Галстук ощущался крепкой удавкой на шее, дыхание участилось, а щеки покраснели. Пиджак быстро оказался на стуле, за ним на спинке оказался и галстук, затем Наэги ухватился пальцами за воротник, расстегивая несколько пуговиц, и разлегся на кровати — завтра был выходной, так что за мятую ткань можно было не переживать.

Макото раскинул руки и тихо наслаждался мягкостью матраса под спиной, до того момента, как его живот издал протяжный вопль умирающего кита. Парень покраснел, торопливо расстегнул рубашку, оставляя ее на кровати, и следом выпрыгивая из штанов. В шкафу нашлась мягкая свободная футболка и шорты, и Наэги, аккуратно уложив костюм на кровати, выскользнул за дверь.

— Ты уже переоделся, — на кухне Бьякуя стоял возле стола, где стояла миска с картошкой, от которой исходил пар, и еще тарелка с овощами, которые, кажется, Макото покупал пару дней назад и забыл о них.

— Да, — Макото ощутил, как живот скручивается от аромата, а во рту собирается слюна, — А, точно, ты говорил, что продуктов нет, а завтра и послезавтра я свободен, как насчет сходить в торговый центр? Прямо с утра, там можно и позавтракать.

— Ты спрашиваешь моего мнения? Я же андроид, просто машина для исполнения твоих пожеланий в пределах своего функционала, — прозвучал ровный голос.

— Но если ты не хочешь, мы можем заняться чем-то другим, — Наэги неловко плюхнулся на стул, — Я не хочу относиться к тебе, как к машине, даже как к человекоподобной!

Бьякуя удивленно заморгал, а диод сменил цвет на желтый, пытаясь обработать только что сказанное, а Макото принялся за еду, довольно улыбнувшись результату своих слов. Картошка вышла очень вкусной — всяко вкуснее той, которую Наэги едва ли не сжигал до угольков.

— Я… Не против, — голос андроида впервые звучал… Неуверенно?

Наэги закусил щеку изнутри от внутреннего ликования, замечая, что диод перемигивается то желтым, то синим, показывая чужое замешательство. Доев, он опустил посуду в раковину, собираясь все вымыть, как на его плечо опустилась чужая рука, а другая забрала из рук губку.

— Я помою, — кажется, Бьякуя уже пришел в себя, — Это моя работа.

Макото недоуменно похлопал ресницами, а затем ловко выхватил губку и бодро произнес:

— Тогда возьми полотенце, ты будешь вытирать, — и на непонимающим взгляд андроида продолжил, — Будет быстрее, если работать вдвоем.

Бьякуя только хотел сказать, что посуды там совсем немного — всё-таки, после ужина на одного человека тарелок не накопится — но что-то внутри заставило его промолчать и взять полотенце.

Наэги мыл посуду, пританцовывая на месте и напевая забавную мелодию, на что андроид лишь по-доброму усмехался — Макото был ещё таким ребенком внутри, и даже не скажешь, что он по утрам одевает костюм и идёт на работу.

— Ва! — резкий вскрик Наэги отвлек от обработки данных — похоже, он неаккуратно поставил тарелку под струю воды, и теперь его футболка намокла.

Бьякуя только хотел закрыть воду и отправить человека переодеваться, как Макото, издав негромкий смешок, брызнул в него водой с ладоней. Андроид заметил, как вода впитывается, а затем поднял на Наэги несколько озадаченный взгляд, но на его лице была такая широкая улыбка, что Бьякуя лишь приподнял уголки губ в ответ, повесил полотенце на плечо и шагнул к умывальнику, смачивая свои руки.

Минут десять они просто брызгались в друг друга — Макото весело смеялся, даже Бьякуя выглядел довольным. Но футболка Наэги пала смертью храбрых, будучи мокрой насквозь и прилипая к телу, на что андроид отправил парня в ванную — все-таки была осень, и дать Макото простудиться не хотелось. Парень наигранно надулся, затем улыбнулся и пошел в ванную, по пути стягивая прилипшую к спине ткань. Бьякуя мельком просканировал взглядом чужое тело, покачал головой и развернулся к умывальнику, домывая тарелку из-за которой и началось это обрызгивание. Вода на костюме андроида уже полностью впиталась, и ничего не отвлекало от обдумывания произошедшего.

— Я закончил! — рядом появился Макото в огромной по сравнению с ним футболке с цыплятами и полосатых шортах, на его шее висело полотенце, на которое падали капельки воды с невысушенных волос.

— Тч, — Бьякуя убрал тарелку в шкаф, ловким движением стянул полотенце и опустил его на чужие волосы, ероша и подсушивая.

Наэги замер, словно растерявшийся щенок, но затем довольно прикрыл глаза, ощущая касания умелых рук в непослушных волосах.

— Кстати, тебе же не нужно спать, где ты будешь всю ночь? — Макото слегка откинул голову назад.

— Я могу провести это время на кухне, чтобы не мешать твоему сну, — Бьякуя напоследок провел ладонью по взъерошенным прядям, проверяя их на сухость.

— Но тебе не будет… Одиноко? — Наэги развернулся, аккуратно взяв андроида за предплечья, — Ты можешь посидеть со мной, если хочешь, я все равно засну, как убитый.

— Может тебе просто хочется, чтобы я провел с тобой эту ночь? — и Макото мог бы возмутиться, но на чужом лице была такая хитрая ухмылка, что он просто не мог поступить так.

— Н-нет, просто… Ты все понял, — Наэги ловко проскользнул в свою комнату (опустим момент, где он чуть не упал, зацепившись за тумбочку, ему будет грустно).

Макото плашмя рухнул на кровать, вытягивая одеяло и укутываясь, будто в кокон — он обдумывал все события этого дня, задумчиво рассматривая узор на обоях. Наэги никогда не думал о том, что такое будет происходить, что у него правда появится андроид, что все будет… Так. Он не знал, сколько времени он так пролежал, сколько мыслей успело пробежать в голове, как послышался негромкий скрип двери, шаги, а затем кровать прогнулась под весом еще одного тела.

— Бьякуя? — Макото осторожно высунул голову из своего кокона.

— Я не помешаю? — в глубине чужих голубых глаз была какая-то теплая искра.

— Совсем нет, — Наэги улегся поудобнее, прикрывая глаза, как он ощутил неловкое касание к своей руке.

Макото поднял взгляд на лицо Бьякуи, он рассматривал чужую ладонь в своей, его диод вновь мелькнул желтым, и он перевел взгляд на человека.

— Пульс 73, в пределах нормы, — андроид выдал первое, что пришло в голову как объяснение этого поступка, хотя система четко выдавала некий сбой, и осознание вызывало странное покалывание в местах соприкосновения теплой кожи с синтетической, — Если тебе противно, я могу убрать свою руку.

— А? Н-нет, все нормально, — Наэги махнул свободной рукой, неосознанно сжав ладонь Бьякуи, не давая убрать руку, — Я не против, просто это было немного неожиданно.

— Хорошо, если ты так говоришь, — андроид аккуратно держал чужую ладонь, — Спокойной ночи, Макото.

— Спокойной ночи, Бьякуя, — парень несколько устало улыбнулся, и быстро провалился в сон, не отпуская ладони андроида и не убирая свою…

Пробуждение Наэги началось с того, что он на автомате потянулся к телефону, посмотреть время и прочие мелочи, но почувствовал, что его руку что-то держит. Он торопливо распахнул глаза и повернул голову — на краю его кровати все ещё сидел андроид, правда, сейчас его глаза были закрыты, а диод мерно горел синим. Вчерашние воспоминания потоком хлынули в голову, и Макото захотелось вновь зарыться в одеяло, как он услышал знакомый голос:

— Уже проснулся? Доброе утро, Макото, — Бьякуя смотрел в его глаза, словно анализируя что-то для себя, — В планах на сегодня был поход в торговый центр, завтрак там же.

— Доброе утро, Бьякуя, — Наэги таки вытянул свою руку и потянулся, ощущая, как приятно тянутся расслабленные после сна мышцы.

Макото пару раз ободряюще хлопнул себя по щекам, вызвав вопросительный взгляд андроида, а затем быстро ускользнул в ванную. Почистить зубы, умыться, попытаться в энный раз уложить непослушные волосы… И вот парень уже снова в комнате, выбирает себе одежду. Вытянув уютный свитер (подарок на Новый год от Комару) и джинсы, он услышал голос Бьякуи:

— Сегодня несколько прохладнее, поэтому тебе стоит также надеть шапку и повязать шарф.

Наэги развернулся, глазами изучая андроида, как вдруг хлопнул в ладоши, разворачиваясь обратно к шкафу.

— Давай тебе тоже свитер подберем! Здесь как раз был один, он большой для меня, но для тебя должен подойти, — Макото усиленно шарился по полкам, пытаясь вспомнить куда убрал столь нужную сейчас вещь.

— В этом нет необходимости, у меня есть функция терморегуляции, — голос Бьякуи прозвучал несколько торопливо.

— Не-ет, будет свитер, — Наэги шутливо надул щеки, — И шапка, и шарф.

— Но… — андроид вздохнул настолько обреченно, насколько вообще могла позволять программа, — Если ты так хочешь.

— Да! — Макото победно вскинул руку, а затем вытянул мягкий свитер нежно-голубого дымчатого оттенка, — Я нашел!

— Вот, возьми, — Наэги с довольной улыбкой вручил Бьякуе аккуратно сложенную одежду, — И давай ты переоденешься.

Андроид кивнул, выражая согласие, и, отложив выданный свитер на кровать, начал расстегивать пуговицы на форменном пиджаке.

— Ты можешь взять любую свободную вешалку из шкафа, если хочешь, — Макото несколько смутился, поняв, что временно залип на руках Бьякуи, на длинных аристократических пальцах, и ощутил, как к щекам приливает кровь, потому поспешил тактично отвернуться.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — как всегда сдержанный голос андроида.

Было слышно открывание дверей шкафа, скрип вешалки, затем снова шуршание ткани (скорее всего, это уже была рубашка… Наэги нервно сглотнул слюну), снова скрип вешалки, и спустя ещё томительных секунд 30, на плечо Макото аккуратно легла чужая рука.

— Вау, так и знал, что тебе подойдёт! — Наэги малость смущённо улыбнулся, отмечая, как же по-домашнему сейчас выглядит Бьякуя, — А теперь в коридор — нам нужны шапки и шарфы, ты же не против помпонов?

Только андроид хотел снова произнести одно из «Я машина, у меня нет эмоций и так далее…» или подметить смущение парня, как Макото бросил настолько красноречивый взгляд, что все слова исчезли, и Бьякуя просто сдержанно кивнул. Из шкафа с верхней одеждой Наэги вытянул свою темно-зеленую шапку с небольшим мягким помпоном и несколько пушистый шарф, а вот для Бьякуи он нашел голубую шапку, когда-то оставленную Комару после долгой игры в снежки во дворе и последующей сушки, и до безумия яркий и лохматый шарф, хитро улыбаясь про себя.

— Вот, — он внимательно следил за изменениями на обычно спокойном лице Бьякуи, другой рукой прихватив совершенно обычный нежно-голубой шарф.

Андроид с почти скрытым ужасом посмотрел на это недоразумение зимней одежды, казалось, даже симуляция дыхания замерла, отказавшись работать при таком явлении рядом.

— Ладно, это была шутка, — Наэги насладился чужими эмоциями и протянул нормальный шарф, — Это твое.

— Спасибо, — Бьякуя снова вернул себе сдержанное выражение лица, ловким движением завязывая шарф и надевая шапку, прикрыв ей диод.

Макото кивнул с довольной улыбкой, неуклюжим замахом обматывая свой шарф вокруг шеи и нахлобучивая шапку на непослушные волосы, и затем поднимая руку в забавном жесте.

— Вперед, на поиски приключений! — и Наэги издал негромкий смешок.

Бьякуя сейчас выглядел очень теплым и уютным — невероятно похожим на человека — так что Макото не переставал довольно улыбаться своей несколько детской выходке. Погода была отличная, солнце еще согревало землю своими лучами и привычные для осени дожди не торопились давать о себе знать.

В такое утро в торговом центре было не очень много людей — большинство еще спали или просто находились дома — магазины были закрыты, работало лишь кафе и круглосуточный супермаркет.

— Для начала нам сюда, — Наэги аккуратно потянул Бьякую за рукав, направляя в сторону небольшого кафе, — Только давай возьмём еду на вынос, и посидим на улице? Сейчас ещё не такая плохая погода, чтобы быть в помещении.

— Хорошо, как хочешь, — андроид ощутил некое покалывание на синтетической коже, а перед глазами замелькало уже такое привычное сообщение о системном сбое.

Девушка на кассе собрала заказ из сендвича с курицей и овощами и бутылки холодного чая — Макото бы обошелся каким-нибудь бургером или жареной картошкой, но быстро сдал позицию перед Бьякуей, стоило ему бросить на него холодный взгляд. Девушка с неким смущенным удивлением рассматривала странноватых посетителей, видимо, теряясь в догадках и краснея, чем привлекла внимание андроида.

— Тебе стоит хорошо питаться, малыш, — в голосе Бьякуи были четко слышны смешинки, — Я же должен заботиться о твоем здоровье.

Наэги растерянно хлопал ресницами, приоткрыв рот, пока Бьякуя, уже не пытаясь обдумать причину своих действий и подавляя желание довольно улыбнуться («Желание? У робота?»), принял пакет с заказом и утянул застывшего Макото на улицу.

Недалеко от торгового центра был парк с уютными лавочками, куда и направилась забавная пара. Наэги все ещё смущённо и растерянно принял еду, неловко падая на скамейку, пока Бьякуя изящно присел рядом.

— Ч-что… Что это было? — с запинками спросил Макото, но пока андроид силился подыскать ответ, он помотал головой, — Ладно, ничего. Думаю, я просто поем и мы пойдем в магазин, хорошо?

Ответом Бьякуи был сдержанный кивок, и Наэги, подбадривающе улыбнувшись, начал есть. Стоило ли говорить о том, что характер Макото проявлялся даже в поедании пищи — он довольно улыбался, щуря глаза, словно кот, едва не ронял содержимое сендвича на колени, вовремя подхватывая кружочек огурца или ломтик курицы, но при этом пачкая руки. И при всей неаккуратности, парень все еще выглядел несколько… Очаровательно? Бьякуя еще раз пробежался по стыкам плитки в дорожке перед ними, словно выискивая там ответ… Наэги был… Милым? Вернее… Он считает его милым? Разве в заводских настройках положено считать хозяина милым? Слишком много вопросов, и он буквально ощутил перемигивания своего диода.

— Бьякуя? — негромко спросил Макото, замечая метания андроида, но реакции не было, поэтому он позвал громче, — Бьякуя!

— Да? — голос был словно чужим, совершенно безэмоциональным и пустым, — Ты уже закончил?

— Д-да, — Наэги несколько обеспокоенно сжал рукав своего свитера, — Ты… Ты в порядке?

— Мои системы работают исправно, — Бьякуя отточенным движением поднялся со скамейки, — Мы идем?

Макото кивнул, все еще пытаясь понять перемену в настроении андроида, и они направились в супермаркет. Бьякуя аккуратно вытянул тележку, все еще ведя себя отстраненно и сдержанно, когда Наэги неловко взял его за рукав.

— Прости, если я сказал или сделал что-то не так, — он не хотел поднимать голову, боясь снова увидеть ледяной взгляд, — Скажи, я постараюсь понять и помочь, только не злись, пожалуйста.

Бьякуя словно ощутил, будто тириум в его организме остановился, будто его системы мигом отключились. Макото… Он подумал, что сделал что-то не так? Нет, он… Он не был виноват ни в чем.

— Макото, — андроид взял его за плечо, едва ощутимо сжимая в подбадривающем жесте, — Я не могу… Я не злюсь.

Верно, ему не нравилось, когда он говорил о себе как о машине. Но почему? Почему люди просто не называют вещи своими именами? Но, кажется, Наэги его ответ удовлетворил — он поднял голову, снова несмело улыбнулся и пошел в магазин.

Ходить по магазину с кем-то, кроме Комару, было непривычно, но Макото быстро втянулся в ритм, споря с Бьякуей по поводу полезности тех или иных продуктов. И пускай андроид пытался держаться холодно, но Наэги самодовольно отмечал каждый отголосок эмоции на его лице — едва поджатую губу, дрогнувшую бровь, искру в ледяной глубине глаз…

— Макото, ты не можешь питаться… Подобным, — Бьякуя убрал из тележки упаковку лапши быстрого приготовления, — Тебе нужно следить за своим здоровьем.

— Ла-адно, — Наэги вновь заметил еле-еле дрогнувшее веко, — Мы уже на кассу?

В тележке были овощи, несколько пачек макарон и круп, молочные продукты и еще какие-то пакетики — оказывается, пока Бьякуя был один дома, он провел ревизию в шкафчиках и на полках, составив примерный список.

— Да, мы все взяли, — андроид на всякий случай просканировал содержимое тележки, сверяясь со списком, и затем направился на кассу.

За стойкой сидела уже немолодая женщина, выглядящая очень серьезной, из-за чего Макото невольно поежился, но все равно пошел за Бьякуей.

— Доброе утро, пакет не… — она перевела взгляд на Бьякую, — Андроид?

Наэги внутренне напрягся — конечно, люди относящиеся к андроидам негативно были — но он был готов помочь Бьякуе, если это будет нужно.

— Большой пакет, спасибо, — Бьякуя держался невозмутимо.

— Странная вы парочка… — женщина начала заученно пробивать продукты, — Такое чувство, будто вы хорошие друзья, а не модель хозяин-слуга, которую прививают андроидам… Моя дочь считала также.

Макото постепенно расслабился, подойдя чуть ближе к Бьякуе — кажется, эта женщина была не то чтобы серьезной или суровой… Уставшей? А вот в голове у андроида видимо снова шли какие-то процессы — диод мигал желтым, пару раз опасно моргнув красным. Наэги торопливо расплатился, ответно пожелал женщине хорошего дня и, ухватив Бьякую за рукав, а другой рукой пакет, направился к выходу.

— Макото? — андроид пару раз моргнул, диод вновь стал синим.

Бьякуя вытянул у человека пакет, как Наэги ухватился за его вторую руку, вызывая уже столь привычный импульс. Кажется, у людей это называется мурашками… У людей.

— Она права, — негромко, больше для себя, сказал Бьякуя, ощущая будто система терморегуляции вмиг перестала работать.

— Что? — голос Макото был удивленным и непонимающим.

— Та женщина права. Ты… Ты относишься ко мне будто я человек, — в четком голосе проступило замешательство, — Ты спрашиваешь мое мнение, прислушиваешься ко мне… Ты даже надел на меня теплые вещи.

— Бьякуя, я… — Наэги хотел, чтобы он перестал говорить это, но его перебили.

— Я машина, Макото. Не человек, — глаза Бьякуи были похожи на зимнее небо, холодное и отстраненное, — Нет нужды тратить на меня лишнее время или заботиться обо мне, я всего лишь робот.

— Перестань! — Наэги ощутил как в груди собирается горечь и отдается болью, — Хватит уже. Просто пойми, что ты нечто большее, чем просто механическая прислуга… — он шумно выдохнул, понимая, что сейчас это бесполезно, — Ладно, просто идем домой.

Макото опустил голову, выпустил рукав Бьякуи и пошел вперед, напоминая грустного побитого щенка с опущенными ушами. Андроид вновь проигнорировал сообщение о системном сбое, сжав ручку пакета, и пошел за Наэги… Путь обратно проходил в неудобном молчании — Макото усиленно игнорировал Бьякую, все еще идучи немного впереди, но не убегая далеко. Погода начинала портиться, вполне под стать их настрою.

Дома ситуация не изменилась, Наэги молча помогал раскладывать продукты, при этом мыслями будучи где-то далеко. Бьякуя хотел попытаться выяснить ситуацию и рассчитать способы действий и последствия, как Макото снова вышел в коридор.

— Я буду внизу на лавочке, — он задумчиво взглянул на теплую куртку и зонт, все-таки скоро мог начаться дождь, судя по тучам, но махнул рукой, — Мне нужно… Побыть одному, я думаю.

Бьякуя не пошел за ним — перед глазами высветились слова «Побыть одному», и он ощутил, что банально не может пойти за ним, даже несмотря на то, что он был подавлен и ему нужна была поддержка. Возможно, он злился на андроида, и просто не хотел его видеть… Тем не менее, Бьякуя увидел, как хлопнула дверь, и, за неимением дел, замер на месте. Макото рядом не было, и он остался наедине со своими… Мыслями?

Погода становилась все хуже, и Бьякуя бы сравнил это с тем, что творилось в его голове — темные, почти черные тучи, несущие сильный дождь. Почему Наэги буквально запретил идти за собой? Если он не вернется, то может простудиться, а это плохое выполнение обязанности следить за здоровьем хозяина. Он теперь… Ненавидит его? Почему в его глазах было столько грусти, когда он уходил…

Мысли прервал барабанный стук снаружи — начался дождь и, судя по всему, не мелкий, но звуков возвращения Макото не было слышно. Бьякуя понял, что сейчас уже нужно идти за ним, поэтому несдержанно быстро прошел в гостиную, нашел там теплый плед и вернулся в коридор. Только он хотел открыть дверь, как перед глазами вновь появились слова Наэги, останавливая на месте.

— Тч, — пускай это препятствие было невидимым, оно ощущалось, будто настоящая стена, — Мне нужно к нему.

Бьякуя сжал свободную руку в кулак, несильно ударяя перед собой на пробу. Сейчас ему было необходимо оказаться рядом с Макото, он должен ему помочь. В голове снова вихрем пронеслись события этих двух неполных дней — Наэги стоит перед ним, смущается от текста инициализации… Попытка пошутить (не особо смешно, но вполне в его стиле — очаровательно неловко)… Потом его неловкость и неуклюжесть во время торопливого одевания… И, в конце концов, уютный свитер, шапка и шарф… Эти моменты отдавались приятным теплом там, где был тириумный насос, заменяющий сердце.

В голове вновь звучит уже такой знакомый голос, обосновавшийся в голове, утверждающий, что он не просто машина — и это придает своеобразной уверенности. Сейчас он нужен Макото Наэги.

Макото Наэги нужен ему всегда.

Невидимая преграда будто пошла трещинами, прошло пару мгновений, и теперь рука Бьякуи упиралась в дверь. Он удивленно ощупал дерево, осознавая, что и не слышит фоновой ряби программы. Оглушающая пустота…

Бьякуя почти выбежал в коридор, оглушенный тем, что его больше не сдерживает ничего, и быстро сбежал вниз по лестнице. Негромкая мелодия замка, и дверь открыта. Макото сидел на лавочке, даже не спасаясь от дождя, просто наклонив голову вперед и поджав ноги под себя. Вновь чувствуя укол вины, Бьякуя на мгновение замер — что если Наэги сейчас просто прогонит его — но потом быстро откинул эту мысль. Сейчас нужно было просто увести его в дом, пока он не простудился, остальное можно решить и позже.

— Макото! — он аккуратно набрасывает на уже дрожащие плечи и спину плед и подходит к парню спереди.

Волосы Наэги намокли, забавно прилипая ко лбу и щекам, и это было бы очаровательным, если бы не едва покрасневшие глаза и опущенные уголки губ.

— Б-Бьякуя? — голос был немного хрипловатым и неуверенным, — Я же…

— Я знаю, что ты хотел побыть один, — аккуратно взять за предплечья, едва сжимая для придания уверенности, — Но ты простудишься, если будешь сидеть здесь и дальше.

— Даже не скажешь ничего про программу? — на губах Наэги скользнула грустноватая улыбка.

Бьякуя ощутил стук где-то в висках — столько грусти и некой боли было в этих словах.

— Давай зайдем внутрь, — чуть сильнее сжимает чужие руки, — Я понимаю твою злость ко мне и, если ты не хочешь меня видеть, я могу уйти в спящий режим на неопределенное время, только сейчас тебе нужно перейти в помещение.

На лице Макото проступило осознание ситуации, когда он вскочил с мокрой скамейки и с горячностью начал говорить:

— Ты не понял, ты все не так понял! — Наэги взял Бьякую за плечи, едва не роняя с себя плед, — Я злюсь не на тебя, а на твою программу! Я не хочу чтобы ты отключался!

От последней фразы Бьякуя ощутил невероятную легкость, в неизвестном порыве притягивая удивленно пискнувшего Макото в обьятия. Из-за сидения под дождем он был непривычно холодным, на что Бьякуя немного повысил собственную температуру, одновременно утыкаясь лбом в чужое плечо.

Когда Наэги все-таки оказался в тепле и его кожа начала покалывать, согреваясь, он начал ощущать насколько успел замерзнуть, но не решался сдвинуться с места, понимая, насколько сейчас важный и хрупкий момент. Не только для Бьякуи, осторожно прижимавшего его к себе, но и для него самого.

Сколько они так стояли, никто и не считал, просто в какой-то момент Макото негромко чихнул, слабо дернувшись в столь приятных и согревающих (во всех смыслах) обьятиях. Завеса дождя немного приподнялась, были видны проблески света.

— Макото? — Бьякуя немного расцепил круг из своих рук, заглядывая в лицо напротив, — Пойдем быстрее домой, я приготовлю горячего шоколада, чтобы ты согрелся.

Наэги мотнул головой, удобней пристраиваясь в теплых руках, не желая расставаться с теплом.

— Ладно, тогда сделаем так, — Бьякуя перехватил его на уровне поясницы, заставив обвить его ногами, — Не хочешь идти сам, я могу тебя отнести.

Макото наигранно возмутился, хлопнув ладонью по чужой спине, а другой рукой придерживая плед, но в уже таком неожиданно родном голосе звенели приятные смешинки, и как-либо злиться было невозможно.

Уже в помещении Наэги выдал Бьякуе большую футболку с мультяшными пандочками и шорты, как говорила Комару, на вырост, потому что после покатушек вся их одежда промокла насквозь. И пока Бьякуя переодевался, Макото отмокал под горячим душем, чтобы затем тоже утонуть в свободной футболке и шортах.

Бьякуя уже в сухой одежде приятно пахнувшей свежестью и стиральным порошком стоял возле плиты, помешивая в кастрюльке шоколад, когда Наэги выскочил из душа на манящий запах. Вскоре Макото уже сидел с кружкой согревающего напитка, с улыбкой глядя на облачка пара, которые закручивались красивыми завитками, напротив присел Бьякуя, выглядящий невероятно расслабленным и домашним без своего костюма.

Вечер они встретили на кровати Наэги, оборудовав ее в диван (на самом деле, они просто завалили ее подушками), и смотрели какой-то мультфильм на ноутбуке, уютно устроившись в обьятиях друг друга. И даже если Бьякуя заранее знал сюжет, все равно выглядел заинтересованным, наблюдая за приключениями синеволосой школьницы-супергероини. Макото шевельнулся, занимая более удобную позу на чужой груди, и тихо наблюдая за тем, как на лице Бьякуи проявлялись искренние эмоции — удивление, переживание… А еще в его глазах словно расстаяли льдинки — сейчас в них были искры счастья.

— Макото… — негромко начал Бьякуя, когда очередная серия закончилась, и аккуратно сжимая ладони человека, — Я… Я рад, что мы встретились.

— Я тоже, — Наэги довольно улыбнулся, в ответ поглаживая руки Бьякуи, — Я тоже очень рад.

Бьякуе нужен Макото Наэги…

Макото Наэги Бьякуя нужен не меньше.


End file.
